Structural ceramic components, in particular implants, prostheses, or the like, are currently often applied with a functional coating, e.g. a bone-affine or antiseptic coating or layer. The functional surface is to improve the integration of the component in the body. In particular, a faster and more durable incorporation of the component is often concerned which can be achieved, e.g., by porous coatings or surfaces. Pores on the surface of the component may enable or facilitate the ingrowth of bone components, and therefore enable a secure hold of the implant by the body's own integration. On the other hand, inflammatory processes often also have to be managed, which are often unavoidable when inserting the implant into the body. Components used as a joint replacement generally require a functional layer for connection to the bone.
Such implants, in particular also made from ceramics, are known from the state of the art. They are generally produced in multiple work steps, wherein a functional or porous surface is applied in some way, e.g. by coating, to the base body which is massive and supporting. These production processes are comparatively time-consuming and cumbersome since different processes for forming of the base body and subsequent surface treatment are required.